The First Kiss
by r5andmusicaremyescape
Summary: Rydel didn't have her first kiss yet and is questioning her image and personality. Someone wants to kiss her but, is scared of her brothers. Will she get her first kiss?


**I'm not sure if this is going to work like I want it to but, I was thinking about the interview where Rydel was asked about her first kiss (this was before she was dating Ellington) and I thought 'What if I made a one shot about this' and so I did and here you go. Also I don't know if Ellington was dating Kelly at this time but, if he was let's just pretend he wasn't for this one shot.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R5, though, I wish I did.**

Rydel's POV:

"Rydel, what about your first kiss?" Ellington asked.

"Oh, I." I started.

"She hasn't had her first kiss yet. It's coming, It's going to be awesome" Ell said as I blushed.

"She's going to break a Guinness world record; almost twenty and no kiss." Ross joked.

"No there's that one chick that was on idol or something, she's like forty." I defended.

"What! I'm going to call her right now." Rocky laughed.

I zoomed out for the rest of the interview honestly I wasn't so interested.

Once the interview was over we headed back to the house to relax and let the boys play their video games. I changed into more comfortable clothing and sat on my bed. I probably never get my first kiss. Maybe I'm not pretty enough. Maybe I'm too annoying. Ugh I'll never know will I.

I heard a soft knock at the door followed by the door opening.

"Hey Delly."

"Hey Elli." I said.

"Huh that rhymes." He laughed. I nodded, still deep in thought. "Are you okay?"

He sat down next to me on my bed waiting for an answer. I only nodded again while keeping my head down so he couldn't see me crying. "Oh Delly, What's wrong?" Ratliff asked softly.

"I just, why hasn't anyone kissed me yet? I mean everyone else had their first kiss but me. Did I do something wrong? Am I not pretty enough?" I asked, finally allowing the tears to stream down my face. He pulled me into a hug and his arms went around my waist and mine went around his neck.

"You didn't do anything wrong and Rydel you're so beautiful. I bet they're just scared to kiss you because you have your brothers around you all the time. Delly you are the most beautiful person I have ever met."

"Really?" I blushed as we parted from our hug, feeling butterflies.

"Really." Ratliff said. He looked around the room then he look back at me. "So, uh, do you want me to, uh be your, uh, first kiss?" Ellington mumbled shyly. I didn't even know how to answer to that. I looked up and he was so close I could feel his breath on my cheeks. Elli looked down at my lips then back at my eyes. My breath hitched when he leaned forward so his lips were hovering over mine.

"Hey Rat-ooh am I interrupting something?" Rocky barged into my room as Ell and I jumped apart in surprise.

"Uh" I said.

"Uh, yeah you kind of were." Ratliff look a bit annoyed.

"Did I see some Rydellington There?"

"So what were you going to say before you, well, barged in?" Ellington asked.

"Oh yeah, Ratliff do you want to stay over tonight?" Rocky asked. Ellington nodded his head and stared at the floor.

Ellington's POV:

Damn, I was so close. Why did Rocky have to walk in? Couldn't he wait for a minute so I could kiss her?

I looked up at her and took in how she looked. She was wearing light pink sweat pants with a grey jumper that had a R5 logo on it and she was wearing no make up which was the way I liked it. Her hair was slightly in her face so I reached over and tucked a few strands behind her ear.

"You are so cute Rydel." I said. She blushed and giggled. Any time I hear her giggle or laugh it's literally like music to my ears.

"Just kiss her already!" Rocky shouted from behind us. Woops, I forgot he was still there. I leaned down and right when I was about to kiss her, Stormie called from down stairs.

"Supper's ready, come and get it before it's all gone!"

"Really mom, I was watching the most romantic thing ever!" Rocky replied, running down the stairs.

"Sorry honey, I didn't know you watched romance movies." Stormie said to Rocky.

"I don't. I was watching Rydel and Ellington." Stormie shook her head. She had forgotten that he was a huge Rydellington shipper.

"Oh those two." She said.

"Oh us two!" I joked walking into the kitchen with Rydel laughing behind me.

We grabbed our plates and sat down at the table.

"So when are you going to man up and kiss Rydel?" Rocky teased from across the table.

I blushed and looked down at my plate that was holding spaghetti.

"Wow Rocky." Rydel said.

"Okay, no offence but, I'd rather have Ratliff kiss you than those other douche bags." Riker said.

"Me too." I mumbled between bites of my food.

"What was that Ratliff, you too?" Riker teased.

Dammit they heard that, well I'm screwed.

"Excuse me I have to use the washroom." I said and left the dinner table.

Rydel's POV:

Ellington's probably really embarrassed right now.

"You guys are so immature." I said.

"You love it." Riker said while I rolled my eyes.

Ellington came back a few minutes later and sat back down at the table. We ate in silence until Ross started talking about hockey and football.

After we finished we went to the living room.

"Ooh guys, we should play Truth or Dare." Ross suggested.

"Yeah!" Ryland cheered. The rest of us sat on the couch in agreement.

"Okay Ryland truth or dare?" Riker began.

"Truth."

"Are you still trying to find a cheep monkey on Amazon?"

"Yes, hmmm ooh Ratliff, truth or dare?" Ryland asked. I looked at Ellington and he seemed really nervous. I knew exactly what they were going to make him say or do.

"Uh, dare."

I saw that Ryland had a big smirk on his face.

"I dare you to kiss Rydel."

I knew it. I blushed and I'm pretty sure that Ratliff did too.

"On the lips?" Ellington asked nervously, Ryland nodded still not taking the smirk off his face. "Are you guys going to beat me up after?"

"No, ugh! Just kiss already!" Rocky exclaimed exasperatedly. Ratliff turned to me and looked me in the eyes then back at my lips.

"Desert is finished! Come and get it!" Dad yelled.

Ellington groaned as did everyone else. Everyone went into the kitchen but Ellington and I.

Ellington's POV:

I held Rydel back because I'm sick of getting interrupted when all I want to do is kiss her.

"Is something wrong Elli?" Rydel asked.

I didn't answer; I pulled her closer by her waist, leaned in, and kissed her softly. Too soon, in my opinion, we had to pull away.

"Awwweeee do you guys know how adorable that was?" Rocky asked rhetorically.

"Get the sister kisser!" Riker shouted playfully running after me. Fortunately, I was faster than him.

"I thought you said you weren't going to do that!" I said scared for my life.

 **And that's a wrap! So like I said before I'm not sure if this is going to work out like I wanted it to, so if it doesn't work I'm sorry. For my story 'Burning Up' I'm not going to update in a while because I have huge writer's block on it but, if you want to give me some ideas for it you can, tell me them in the reviews (if you want of course). I'm sorry if it's too short (like me) but, i worked really hard on it so I hope you like it.**

 **R &R please**


End file.
